


Sleigh Bells Jingling

by nomercyhere



Series: A Tanner Family NYC Christmas [1]
Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mini-Fic, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomercyhere/pseuds/nomercyhere
Summary: Full House Family Snowball Fight – Jesse, Joey, Becky, and Michelle, vs Steph, Danny, DJ, and Kimmy
Relationships: Jesse Katsopolis & Danny Tanner, Jesse Katsopolis & Pam Katsopolis-Tanner
Series: A Tanner Family NYC Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810738
Kudos: 1





	Sleigh Bells Jingling

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little baby fic :D

They were face to face. It was down to this. Whoever got out first would lose. 

Jesse looked straight into Danny’s eyes with a shy, small smile. “Pam would’ve loved this.” He said.

Danny let out a little chuckle, his face growing far away. “I know.”

Kimmy’s shriek cut through the silence. “Well don’t just stand there! Get him!”

With matching evil grins, Jesse and Danny tackled each other, snowballs long forgotten. Rolling around in the snow being cheered on by their teams, after about six solid minutes of snow wrestling, Becky called for a tie and announced that hot chocolate was waiting inside.


End file.
